Seven Little Kisses?
by angstylullaby
Summary: On the year following the victory in the ICCAs, Beca discovers her feelings for Chloe Beale. However, in order to be with her, she has to deal with a fake college boyfriend, her own insecurities and seven douchebag exes. [Scott Pilgrim AU]. Bechloe.
1. If your life had a face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Seven Little Kisses?  
**

**Chapter 1: If your life had a face**

**Not so long ago, in the mysterious campus of Barden University, Beca Mitchell was dating Jesse Swanson.**

"Beca's dating Jesse?" Stacie inquired, her brow furrowed, after Fat Amy's statement. –"That Treble boy's Shorty's new bae." – Beca squirmed, trying to mask her obvious discomfort with a smile. Quite unsuccessfully, since it turned out characteristically sarcastic.

It was sophomore year and a part of the Barden Bellas had gathered in Beca's new dorm, which she shared with Amy. The brunette had been extremely relieved she no longer had to share a room with the crude –and, sincerely, scary- presence that was Kimmy Jin. However, in the present situation, she would have undoubtedly chosen the Korean girl's company over her friends' in order to avoid the conversation they were having and the embarrassment it was creating.

"So…?" Cynthia Rose spoke from her spot on the edge of Beca's bed, expecting an answer. She, Stacie and Amy were sitting side by side, facing the small DJ, who was sitting on her office chair by the desk.

"Yes…I'm dating him." Beca replied, crossing her arms on her chest. "What's the big deal?"

**[BECA MITCHELL**

**19 YEARS OLD**

**RATING: BADASS DJ]**

"After the ICCA finals…" Started Stacie. "Didn't you tell us kissing him made you realize you are-"

"Hella gay?" Completed Cynthia Rose nonchalantly. "And I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason, _if you know what I mean."_

"What?!" Beca exclaimed in a tremulous voice, blushing intensely due to the amused look the other girls were giving her. As much as she liked her friends, she was definitely starting to regret inviting them over that afternoon. There was a small moment of awkward silence, followed by a manifestation of what everyone seemed to be thinking, courtesy of Amy:

Cough. "Redhead."

**[FAT AMY**

**20 YEARS OLD**

**RATING: AUSTRALIAN]**

Beca's expression shifted to a scowl at the mention of their former co-captain. That did not stop her teammates from pushing the subject, though.

Amy sighed. "How come you're dating puppy-boy when you're so clearly into-"

"I am _not_." Beca protested. "Chloe's a _friend_. Best friend, maybe, but nothing more. And, concerning my, as you put it,_ raging_ homosexuality, you too would hide it if you had a conservative tool for a stepmother."

Said fact wouldn't be such an enormous obstacle for the truthfulness of the DJ's existence if she wasn't secretly struggling to accept herself. She would definitely spend half of her time making sure to use her sexual orientation as another way to displease her father's wife, otherwise. Which is probably why her friends, especially Cynthia Rose, stared at her quizzically, giving no sign that the interrogation was over.

"But why would you need a boyfriend to do that? It's not really necessary." She stated, not at all convinced by Beca's justification.

"I don't know. Jesse's a nice guy, we're good friends." The tiny brunette replied flatly while massaging her own temples. "And he spent all year trying to become more than that, so I just…kinda went along with it.

"So, did you guys, like, _do it_ yet?" Stacie bluntly asked, sending her a smirk.

"Dude, no." Beca instantly answered, a grimace painting her features. "We haven't even kissed since the ICCAs."

"Do you guys even do anything?" Cynthia Rose inquired; feeling more surprised each second by Beca's apparent persistence to keep up her façade.

"We have done many things." Beca explained. "We walk through campus together and we have meaningful conversations about his favorite movies and about his friends and, you know, drama."

Before any of the girls could point out just how unacceptable the whole setting of the petite girl's relationship was, her phone began to ring – 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' echoed through the dorm and Beca fumbled through the items on the desk for a while before reaching it.

"Really?!" Fat Amy exclaimed incredulously. Beca shrugged in response and murmured angrily – "Come out to your friends, I said. It will be fun, I said." - before answering the call.

_"__BECAW!"_ The overly excited voice that belonged to Jesse Swanson bursted from the device, making Beca frown in annoyance as she held it far from her ear for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, Jesse, what's up?" She replied as she tugged on her own hair, unconsciously trying to distract herself.

_"__Well, I have nothing to do today, so I was wondering if I could stop by the Bellas' first rehearsal. We could hang out afterwards."_ He sounded hopeful. Beca shut her eyes for a moment, trying her hardest not to let out an afflicted sigh.

"Shit, right, we start rehearsing today, I almost forgot." She laughed, rather unconvincingly. Stacie drilled though her with her blue eyes.

"You're our _captain_." She stated. The DJ couldn't help but to ignore her, since Jesse found himself chattering. Something about a movie projector and the new DVDs he had acquired.

"Yeah, okay. Let me just ask the girls." She requested before lowering the phone. "Guys, is it okay if Jesse watches our rehearsal?"

"Is he gonna geek out on us?" Fat Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He'll just sit in the corner." Beca stated indifferently.

"I mean, I want him to geek out on us."

"He'll geek. He geeks. He has the capacity to geek."

* * *

Beca was unable to keep count of how many times Jesse uttered the phrase "You guys are incredible" during the very first Bellas rehearsal of the year. Needless to say, all of his squealing, plus the goofy smile stuck on his features as he observed from the benches were enough to make the group – with the exception of Amy, who was clearly pleased with the attention - uncomfortable and with difficulty to concentrate. Not that he noticed.

"Don't tell any of the Trebles, but you guys _really_ rock." He would say whenever Beca approached to check on him. The brunette didn't even worry about the possibility of him sharing information about their current set with his teammates. He was undeniably too infatuated with her to even consider it.

The exhausting day did not end then, to Beca's despair. Meeting her miserable predictions was the movie night that followed in Jesse's dorm. In spite of her constant reinforcement that she did not care for movies at all and that she would rather watch Aubrey's vomiting video repeatedly, the boy refused to give up on giving her a 'movication', insisting that she had to be more open minded and that she would develop a liking for them eventually.

Beca had to bite her tongue to suppress her declaration that if it didn't work with men, it wouldn't work with movies.

Being forced to watch movies, however, wasn't the worst part when she spent time with him. Ironically, it was when he _didn't_ want to watch them.

In that particular evening, the both of them were sitting on Jesse's bed, 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' playing on his laptop, when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning into her suggestively. Beca's blank stare (that disguised her extreme distaste) was enough to make him press 'pause' and close the computer's lid.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his face saddening. Beca placed a hand on his chest to carefully push him away.

**[JESSE SWANSON**

**20 YEARS OLD**

**RATING: PUPPY-BOY]**

"Can we…not do this right now?" She requested, not knowing how to soften the rejection. He untangled his arm form her and scowled.

"We _never_ do this." He complained, fixating his light brown eyes on her navy blue ones. "I know we aren't exactly serious, but I don't really want anyone else. I haven't even kissed another girl since we started dating."

Feeling somewhat sorry for his unfavorable situation, she caringly placed a hand on his other arm and leaned closer. He smiled briefly in anticipation, but that was enough to make her change her mind. Firstly, because it wasn't fair. Secondly, because she didn't owe anything to him, or anyone, whatsoever. Therefore, she did what she did best: she let out a snarky joke.

"Me neither."

* * *

After a distressing hour watching the remainder of the movie in silence, Beca mentioned a headache as an excuse to leave. She walked back to her dorm hurriedly, with an intense need to lie down on her bed and –if possible- sleep until the end of her unfortunate college experience. Surely, she had made amazing friends and learned to be a more open person since the moment she joined the Barden Bellas. They had had a breathtaking victory in the last ICCA competition. Still, the present scenario in which she was engulfed was probably going to make the remaining years at Barden unbearable.

As if her uneasiness wasn't enough already, her phone began to rang as she entered the dorm. She groaned, expecting it to be Jesse. But, to her surprise, the name that showed on the screen was Aubrey Posen.

She groaned even louder.

Although the two women had managed to look through their differences by the end of the previous year, it was unusual of Aubrey to call her. Having considered everything that was happening, it probably meant she had found out about Beca's shenanigans. Which meant she had something to obsess over.

"Hello?" She answered, quite unwillingly.

_"__Jesse Swanson?!"_ Was the first thing that the fierce woman uttered, not even bothering to greet the brunette properly. _"What are you doing?!"_

**[AUBREY POSEN**

**23 YEARS OLD**

**HAS ISSUES]**

"Who told you?" Beca asked nervously.

_"__Amy, of course."_

"That gossipy bitch." Beca protested, glaring at Amy from the corner of her eye while sitting on her own bed. The larger woman didn't seem affected by that and simply responded with a careless "You know me" and a wink. "Did she also tell you I'm a _huge_ lesbian?" Beca declared bitterly.

_"__She didn't have to with that attitude of yours and all the flannel you wear."_

"Hey, watch the stereotypes, Posen."

_"__You didn't answer my question, Mitchell."_ Aubrey stated, mocking Beca's sarcastic tone. _"Why Jesse? Why didn't you go for-"_

'You'd better not say 'Chloe', Posen, or I'll hang up on you." Beca spat. She was honestly getting tired of the fact that this was the way that all of her recent conversations were handled. Instead of an instant reply, she heard a deep sigh from the other line.

_"__Beca, if your life had a face, I would punch it."_

"Very funny." The small brunette rolled her eyes instinctively, even though she knew the other woman couldn't see her.

_"__I mean, are you really happy or are you really evil?"_ Aubrey questioned.

"Like, do I have ulterior motives or something? I'm offended, Aubrey."

_"__Wounded, even?"_

"Hurt, Aubrey."

_"__Not as hurt as other people will be if you keep this up."_ The blonde argued. Beca gulped. Her stubborn friend had a point. She tried hard not to give it much thought as she moved from the bed to the desk to scroll through her social media on her laptop. _"Anyway, I have to go. Be careful, Beca." _Aubrey warned, a hint of worry in the midst of her reprimand.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." The quick farewell gave way to a few minutes of internal debate in which she stared at her computer screen emotionlessly.

"Just message her already, Shorty." Amy encouraged. Beca did as she was told, clicking on Chloe's picture on Facebook's chat bar and quickly elaborating an announcement.

**(21:30) Before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes, I'm dating Jesse.**

Chloe, always so caring, answered shortly afterwards.

**(21:31) Oh.**

Beca felt her blood going cold as she read the ginger's brief response. 'Oh' was terrible. 'Oh' was death.

Aubrey was right. Terrifyingly right.

If her life had a face, she would punch it as well.

* * *

**Basically, the reason for this fic is that, one day I started thinking of how Beca would deal with a Scott Pilgrim type of situation, and then I simply had to write it. There are a couple of similar fics on this website, but I really want to give this idea a try, using my own view, so I'm not even going to check the other ones out.  
**

**So, as you may be able to tell, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update it, but I'd honestly prefer to take a little longer and actually put a lot of effort in each chapter than update quickly, but with no quality.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this first one and whether it's worth it or not to go on!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~angstylullaby**


	2. Can't stand to see me that way

**Here's chapter two, awesome nerds! Enjoy!**

* * *

I've liked you for a thousand years  
A thousand years

I've liked you for a thousand years  
A thousand years  
(I can't wait until I see you)

You can't stand to see me that way  
No matter what I do, no matter what I say  
You can't stand to see me that way  
Yeah! Yeah!

**Scott Pilgrim - Plumtree**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Can't stand to see me that way**

_ "__And, now…welcome to the stage…the Bardeeeen Bellas!" The broadcaster's voice reverberated through the theater. Beca walked to the stage and stood in position, holding the pitch pipe tightly in her hand. However, before she could blow the initial note, she noticed her teammates weren't around. She froze, taking a glance at the expectant audience._

_But it wasn't there either. Every single chair was empty._

_"__Ugh…so alone." Beca uttered sadly, falling to her knees._

_"__You're not alone!" A sweet voice echoed. Startled, she looked around, searching for its source._

_"__What?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. Chloe was standing beside her, completely dressed in her Bella uniform. The glint in her bright blue eyes and the sincere smile on her features made her even more stunning than usual._

_"__You're just having some idiotic dream." She stated charmingly, winking at her. _

_"__Does that mean we can make out?" Beca bluntly asked._

"Oh, God!" Beca exclaimed, jolted awake before the scene in her mind could carry on.

"What is it, Beca?" Amy asked groggily from her own bed. The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I had this totally weird dream…"

"About what?" Amy inquired. Beca gulped. She did not want to admit that a certain redhead had been travelling though her imagination. Otherwise, she would have to deal with her blonde friend's candor comments.

"About…a capella?" She suggested implausibly.

"Yeah, right." The larger woman narrowed her eyes. "You look all flustered. Was it a Chloe-related dream?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean anything." Beca answered grumpily, resembling a stubborn child.

"Keep telling yourself that, you might believe it someday." Amy sarcastically encouraged. The talented blonde wasn't at all trying to be insensitive, but Beca's refusal to be true to herself revealed that she still had issues to overcome. Up until that moment, Amy hadn't figured another way to express her concern for her friend.

Beca remained silent, staring at her own hands. Her eyes showed she had been taken over by numbness. Amy frowned, sensing she had pushed too far.

"Weren't you supposed to meet your fake college boyfriend for coffee before class?" She reminder her, trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Damn it, I'm late!" The DJ complained, jumping from her bed and running towards the closet to grab a change of clothes.

"Hey, Beca?" Amy called, getting up as well and walking in her direction.

"Huh?"

"I just say those things 'cause I'm worried about you, you know?" She said carefully. "You can count on me."

"I know, Amy." Beca smiled thankfully.

* * *

Barden's coffee shop was flooding with people that morning. Beca arrived in a frequent attire of hers - a pair of black jeans and one of her beloved flannel shirts (this one a mix of red and dark blue), which was buttoned up. She had combed her hair backwards with only her hands, leaving it messy. The ear spike and the large amount of eyeliner remained in their rightful places because she knew how much Jesse hated them.

"Becaw!" Jesse called from his spot on the line, waving at her excitedly. She rolled her eyes and approached him. "You were supposed to meet me at the entrance ten minutes ago. I almost thought you'd forgotten." His voice became low and his face saddened a little. It was irritating.

"How could I possibly forget?" She faked a smile.

He proceeded to order for the both of them when his turn arrived. Beca took a sit on a table nearby and glanced around the shop. Her eyes caught sight of a tanned raven-haired girl and a pale brown haired girl sharing a kiss in between coffee sips. The small DJ blushed slightly before looking down at the table. She exhaled deeply, trying to block thoughts of self-loathing.

_'__You're living a lie. Aren't you afraid to hurt people?'_ Is what her father would say. It is what Aubrey had already implied.

Destiny, cruel as it is, managed to increase the magnitude of Beca's internal conflict. After finally calming herself, she looked up only to see very familiar ginger locks through the window. Their owner was standing with her back turned to it, so it wasn't possible to see her face. Beca would recognize her slim figure anywhere, though. She had taken a close look in the showers in her freshmen year, after all.

"Chlo…?" She murmured.

But what was the older girl doing there? Wasn't she supposed to be at grad school with Aubrey?

And why hadn't she contacted Beca?

She had to know.

She had to talk to her.

She had to-

"Here you go!" Jesse's elated voice tore through her focus, making her jump on her seat. "Whoa, jumpy much?" He laughed, handing Beca her coffee. "Seems like you've seen a ghost or something.

"Something like that." She sighed as she accepted it.

"Have you heard anything about this party Sigma Beta's throwing tonight?" Jesse asked. He had noticed how upset Beca had become all of a sudden and figured it would be better to change the subject.

"Nope." Beca said motionlessly. "Are you going?"

"Nah, don't really feel like dealing with a bunch of drunk people today." He stated. "And, honestly, the Sigma Betas are annoying. Too many double negatives."

"That I definitely agree with." She smirked in a rare second of authenticity.

* * *

Unfortunately, Beca didn't have the opportunity to pose her frequent philosophical question that day, since Jesse insisted on walking her to class.

Later, when night arrived, the pair decided – or, rather, Jesse decided – to hang out at the DJ's dorm. Beca had been trying to write a message to Chloe since she got back, but was facing difficulty to make her words coherent, especially because of the apprehension caused by the redhead's lack of contact since she told her the latest news of her life. Before she could solve that problem, Jesse appeared at the door, knocking eagerly. The reluctance to let him in almost made her ignore his presence, but she knew he would remain there until she did so.

"Beca, I know you're in there, I can smell sarcasm!" He called.

"Just open the door or he'll knock it down." Amy said.

"_Jesus Christ_." Beca murmured, rolling her eyes as she stood up from her desk. Jesse's foolish smile acknowledged the brunette as she opened the door.

"I don't know if you remember my Australian roommate, Amy." Beca said quickly as he walked in, feeling rather nervous due to the glimpse of disapproval that was displayed on the large blonde's face.

"Hi." Jesse greeted happily with a small wave of his hand.

"She's Australian." Reinforced Beca, attempting to disguise her discomfort with her infamous forced smile.

"We already know eachother" The boy stated amusingly. He had definitely noticed that something was off about the tiny DJ. "What's with you today, weirdo?" Beca tried her best not to scowl. Fat Amy was about to make what was probably a jokingly remark when her phone beeped.

"Woops, gotta go." She declared, standing up from her bed. "The girls want the life of the party to be present. Gonna kick some Sigma Beta ass, aww yeah!" With a huge grin, she walked past them to leave, but not before placing a hand on Jesse's arm, her expression turning into a pitiful one. "You and Shorty are no good together. Run."

"What…?" He whispered, utterly confused.

"Don't mind her." Beca requested, friendly tapping his shoulder. "She's just messing with you." Gladly, the lie was convincing enough for him to sit down on her bed and open his backpack.

"I've brought Coke and some snacks." He stated, now feeling more relaxed, while he placed a plastic bottle, a couple of cups and a bag of chips on Beca's desk. The brunette sat next to him, observing as he searched for his laptop and feeling slightly guilty. She wondered what the reason was to allow him to get excited to spend time with her when she didn't really care. Perhaps Aubrey was correct in her assumptions. Perhaps Beca _was_ really evil.

The grin on the boy's face when he put the laptop on his legs and held a DVD in front of her while mouthing the word 'movication' was enough to make her forget about her previous reflection, though.

"Seriously?" She questioned, feeling immediately exhausted. "Can't we do something else? Like let Lilly set us on fire?"

"Just give it a chance, Bec." Jesse pleaded. "You might like it."

"That's what you say every time, and yet I always end up falling asleep." Beca groaned, fidgeting with her thumb ring.

"Which is exactly why I've brought this." He gestured towards the bottle that was set on the office desk. "Here, have a glass." He placed the laptop between him and the DJ and stood up.

"Jesse, I don't really-"

"Come on, it'll lighten your mood!" He exclaimed, ignoring the expression of her will, as it was accustomed. He poured the beverage in both cups quickly. Too quickly.

"Careful." Beca warned. "You shouldn't be doing that next to my mixing table."

"It's fine." He stated, dismissing the small girl's concern. To their dismay, it was exactly at that point that his hands lost balance. Time seemed to slow down eerily while both cups were knocked down.

And the dark liquid spilled.

All.

Over.

The.

Mixing.

Table.

Jesse turned around instantly, momentarily speechless. His eyes widened in terror. Beca released a single strangled breath before glaring menacingly at him – her blue eyes had earned a strong greyish tone.

"No, you didn't." She hissed. He rushed to find something to clean his mess, nearly tripping on his own feet.

"Oh, my God." He shrilled, grabbing an old T-shirt from his backpack. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Beca." He tried to use the fabric to dry the equipment, but it was far too late. It had already become a sticky catastrophe. "I'll fix this, don't wor-"

"You should leave." Beca growled. She had walked to the door and opened it. Her head was low, preventing her from making eye contact, and the hand that wasn't on the door handle was clenched in a fist.

"Beca, I swear I didn't mean to…"

"Just leave." She asked once more, this time in a solicit whisper. She couldn't dare to look up or he would notice the hurt that was starting to replace her anger. "We'll talk later." The sound of his footsteps announced his departure and she slowly closed the door. With a desolated sigh, she walked towards her desk to check the damage.

The mixing table gave no sign of life.

"Motherfucker!" She exclaimed, once again livid. She would probably have punched a hole through the wall, had it not been for the sudden beep of her cell phone. It snatched her attention and she managed to put her fist down – the memory of her father declaring she had to learn how to deal with her anger issues flashed through her mind.

For mere curiosity, she grabbed the device. There was a new text. From Chloe.

She unconsciously held her breath, with a mix of excitement and anxiety flowing through her veins, as she opened it.

**some frat boy won't leave me alone. come rescue me? xoxo – Chlo**

With the raise of an eyebrow, she answered the message.

**Wait. Are you at the Sigma Beta party? – Becs**

The response arrived almost immediately.

**you're missing out on all the fun ;) –Chlo**

Beca had a feeling that her bubbly friend was already a bit tipsy, considering the older woman had texted her in such an excited manner, even though she had obviously been upset the night before. Had Chloe forgotten about that or was she disguising her emotions with alcohol?

Nonetheless, the petite girl knew she would not be able to sleep unless she checked on her, so she grabbed a jacket and left for the party.

"This is gonna suck."

* * *

"This sucks." Beca exclaimed, gripping her beer cup tightly while looking around.

"Sucks." Agreed Lilly in her usual indecipherable tone. Beca had met her among the crowd of drunken Barden students. They were both standing on a corner, silently observing people's reckless actions most of the time. But still no Chloe in sight. Impatience and worry were starting to overwhelm the small brunette.

"I'm gonna go pee due to boredom." She groaned.

"I'm gonna set a fire to feel joy." Lilly replied, almost mutely, just as there was the transition from one song to another.

Beca walked away, not in search for a bathroom, but for Chloe, while internally hoping Lilly wouldn't actually deliberately set something on fire. As she walked, she occasionally called people's attention, showing them a lazy drawing of a head of red, long hair and asking:

"Have you seen this one girl with hair like this?"

After responses varying from "I don't know, everyone's blurry" to "I think I know who it is, let me know if you find her. She's hot" – the last one earning the guy who said it a death glare – Beca was nearly giving up. The now irritated DJ was about to go get another beer when a pair of arms was thrown around her neck from behind.

She would have probably freaked out if it wasn't for the scent she captured – Chloe's unique scent, currently mixed with the unmistakable smell of vodka.

"Beeeecs!" The older woman blurted. Her lips barely touched Beca's ear. It made her shiver.

"Hey, Chlo." She greeted shyly, an involuntary smile spread across her face. "I can tell you've had your 'jiggle juice'." Chloe let out a warm laugh and slightly tightened her grip around the shorter girl, who held her breath for a second, feeling her cheeks flush.

"You're a dork." The redhead stated. "And, by that, I mean you're adorable." There was another laugh and a soft kiss on the spot behind Beca's ear. "_Adorkable._"

"O-kay." Beca managed to untangle Chloe's arms from her form and turned around in order to face her. The ginger's hand slid to grasp the DJ's. "You're clearly not in conditions to tell me what you're doing here. I guess we'll have to talk about that tomorrow. Do you have a place to crash?"

"Aw, you look so embarrassed!" Chloe said enthusiastically. She was obviously far from sober, and that was stopping her from actually listening. "Like we've never even seen eachother naked!"

"_Oh, God_." Beca murmured. Chloe leaned closer, mimicking what she did during Aca-initiation Night the previous year.

"I'm glad you're here." She sighed. Their faces were inches apart and that certainly wasn't helping Beca's uneasiness. There was a sudden urge to close the gap between them.

"Chloe, focus." The brunette requested firmly, in spite of her accelerated heart rate.

"Your eyes look really dark right now." Chloe giggled, running her hands on the small girl's arms.

"It's the beer." Beca protested. She took a glance around to see if she could spot any of the other Bellas, but none of them was nearby. Instead, she saw a brown haired boy in a blue polo shirt staring predatorily at their direction. It was probably the frat boy that Chloe had mentioned earlier. "Yeah...we'd better go. That guy over there is eye-fucking you and it's getting on my nerves."

"For a small girl, you're very protective." The ginger smirked.

"Hey, I can be both." Beca argued. "I may be small, but I have some muscle." She freed her right arm from the older woman's grip, flexed it and winked. Chloe laughed once more, this time loudly. The DJ noticed that the obnoxious frat boy had taken a few steps closer. "Let's go, Chlo." With narrowed eyes, she pulled at Chloe's hand and started to walk, leading them both away from trouble.

* * *

"Just go to sleep, Chloe."

"Unacceptable. I will not let you sleep on the floor."

A small confrontation had settled in Beca and Amy's dorm. The extrovert blonde was nowhere to be found – she was probably still at the party with the other Bellas – and Beca had grabbed a few blankets to sleep on while Chloe objected.

"We're best friends, what's the big deal with sharing a bed?" Chloe asked, now a bit more sober than before, since the Alt girl had given her several glasses of water, along with a T-shirt for her to sleep in.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Beca partially lied as she placed the blankets and one of her pillows on the floor. The truth was: she knew the redhead was a very cuddly, touchy-feely person, and she didn't know if she would be able to endure that, despite how much she _wanted _to be close to her. It would mean having to give their relationship much more thought than she was up to. "Aren't you happy to have the bed all to yourself?"

"Not really." Chloe said. "It's kinda lonely."

"Hm." Was the DJs intentionally dismissive reply. She wasn't supposed to give in. Chloe instinctively hugged her own torso and looked around, trying to ignore the disappointment that hit her. "What happened to your mixing table? It's all-"

"Fucked up?" Beca interjected.

"Yeah."

"Let's say Jesse' clumsiness and liquids aren't a good combination." The brunette said bitterly. Chloe frowned, somewhat analytically. "I basically kicked him out after that. I'm gonna have to save money to replace it and it will take a long time, but that's not even why I'm mad. The problem is: he doesn't listen to me. Ever."

Beca didn't completely understand why, but it felt strange to talk about her – strained – love life with Chloe. She was aware of her own motives, although she didn't want to say them out loud. The ginger's reactions didn't help, though; her current expression – that resembled Beca of when she used to try to stand up for her against Aubrey – only made things more unnerving.

"What's wrong?" The small girl inquired.

"Nothing." Chloe replied timidly. "It's late. Let's sleep."

"You can't fool me, Chlo. Something's obviously bothering you." Beca got up from her spot on the floor and sat on the bed next to the older woman. "I know I act like a douche sometimes, but you can talk to me."

"I don't think I should." Chloe stated sadly. "Not right now, anyway."

"Okay." The brunette nodded comprehensively and placed a caring hand on her friend's shoulder. "But if you're ever ready to do so, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Becs." Chloe sent her a sincere smile, which Beca returned before fumbling with the bed sheets. "What are you doing?"

"Getting under the covers." The tiny DJ said simply.

"You're still fully dressed." Chloe arched an eyebrow and grinned. Beca blushed.

"Right…" She stood up and kicked off her shoes. There was a pause when she was about to remove her jeans. "Can you, like…not look, or whatever?"

"If you want to pretend that I've never seen _all of that_…" The redhead gestured towards Beca's body, making the younger woman blush with even more intensity. Chloe covered her eyes mockingly. "Then fine."

"You're impossible." Beca sighed, internally amused, while sliding the jeans down her legs.

"You're the one to talk." Chloe replied. "That day I caught you staring."

"I did _not_ stare." The brunette huffed as she placed the clothing item on her office chair. The quirky ginger seemed quite entertained by the other girl's denial. Beca was able to notice that in her expression, even though Chloe's eyes remained covered. "I was just…surprised…by your nudity."

Chloe laughed incredulously. "What was the term you used earlier…? Eye-fucking?"

"Shut up." Beca grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it in Chloe's direction. It hit the side of her head. However, it only made her laugh harder before uncovering her eyes. "Dude! I'm practically half naked!"

"So am I and I don't see you complaining." The redhead stated.

"That because you're gorgeous and confident, whereas I'm awkward and uninteresting." The DJ declared. Chloe reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Stop that. You're beautiful." She said. "You should try being as confident about yourself as you are about your music. Really."

"You're still drunk." Beca protested stubbornly.

"A little. But I'm not blind."

* * *

A while later, Amy finally arrived from the party. The sight of two figures in her roommate's bed welcomed her. Chloe was fast asleep, cuddled against Beca, with her head resting on the brunette's shoulder and an arm wrapped around her waist. It was funny how they seemed to fit perfectly together, even when Beca – the smaller one of the duo – was holding the older woman.

As Amy sat on her own bed to remove her shoes, she noticed that the DJ had her eyes wide open.

"Can't sleep?" The blonde asked, her voice low.

"I could…until I woke up and we were…well, like this." Beca replied. There was concern in her voice.

"You're torturing yourself, Shorty." Amy stated.

"She needs me." Beca said before biting her lip. Her brow furrowed.

"You need her too, though." The large woman sent her an understanding look.

"Yes." The brunette admitted. For Amy, that was a start.

"Are you scared?" The blonde asked sympathetically. Beca felt Chloe's grip around her tighten and she couldn't help but to let her cheek rest on the top of the other girl's head.

"Terrified."

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading so far. The reviews are very encouraging! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**~angstylullaby**


	3. Girls Like Girls

Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new  
Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new

**Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Girls Like Girls**

"…so, it turns out I've failed Russian Lit, and, therefore, have to stay in Barden for one more year." Chloe explained before taking a sip of a glass of water. She was still in Beca's bed, currently tangled in the sheets. Beca looked at her curiously, turning around in her office chair and taking her eyes off the computer screen, and smirked.

"Sorry, I can't really concentrate on what you're saying while you look like a burrito." She joked.

"Are you saying I look _delicious_?" Chloe responded with a wide grin, successfully crushing the other girl's attempt to embarrass her. Beca blushed intensely, instinctively lowering her head for a second before recomposing herself.

"I hate you, Beale." She stated, sending the redhead a fake glare.

"No, you don't." Chloe said firmly. Something changed about her energy. Her blue eyes had darkened and were so deeply fixated on Beca's that the brunette quivered. For a minute or two, they stayed silent. Beca was trapped in Chloe's gaze, unable to look away, despite the urge to do so.

"Earth to Beca and Chloe!" Amy called from her spot, seizing the pair's attention. Beca cleared her throat.

"So, um…you were saying?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you something, Becs." Chloe said. Her bright blue eyes showed a glimpse of insecurity, which only made the other girl's discomfort increase. "Is there any possibility…"

Beca held her breath. Unsure of what to expect and, yet, imagining every awkward scenario that could ever exist.

"…of me being…"

Oh, God, That was it. She was screwed. Unavoidably and completely screwed.

"…a Bella again?"

"Wait, what?" Beca exclaimed automatically. Chloe's brow furrowed. The brunette let out a relieved chuckle. "OH. Of course you can be a Bella again, Chlo. And not just any Bella, I want you to be my co-captain."

"Really?" The redhead's face lit up and she dropped the covers in excitement.

"Really." Beca sent her what Fat Amy would call her 'Chloe-only' smile. The older woman immediately smiled widely in response while squeaking and jumping to hug the small DJ.

"You guys would make a cute couple." Fat Amy stated. The pair froze as they were –tangled in each other's arms– and looked at her quizzically.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked, visibly perplex. Amy gulped, realizing what she had implied.

"I've left my iPod on shuffle."

* * *

Later that day, after class, Jesse contacted Beca through a set of overly excited texts.

**Hey, Becs, How are you today? –J**

**Let's spend some time together! Come to my dorm? –J**

**Come on, I've got GTA V. –J**

It seemed he had forgotten about the previous encounter's incident, which made Beca answer him dryly.

**You owe me a new mixing board. –Becs**

**Oh, man. Are you still mad? I'm sorry about that. –J**

He continued to insist on seeing her. Regardless of her unwillingness to do so, she decided it was the perfect opportunity to put a stop to that charade of a relationship. Therefore, she accepted the invitation and left her dorm after telling Amy she would probably return soon.

"Attack hug!" Jesse exclaimed as he opened his door and quickly threw his arms around her.

"Attack hug." She repeated, unamused. "That's so cute. So cute."

After a few rounds of the game, Beca started to think about how the pair seemed to work better as friends. She usually felt extremely annoyed by Jesse, but it was only due to his endless attempts of having a romantic connection with her. None of that stopped her from appreciating him as a person.

Her expression must have ratted her immersive moment, since the boy paused the game and sent her a curious glance.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just…worried about some things." She answered, half-truthfully.

"Is it about Chloe?"

"Huh? What?" The brunette's navy blue eyes widened in terror.

"I know she's back and I wonder if maybe you're worried about her academic life. I mean, you guys are close, right? Didn't she fail a subject or something?" He clarified.

"Right. Yeah." She uttered the quite incoherent response in a strangled whisper. Jesse observed her with uneasiness, but rapidly masked it with one of his infamous goofy grins.

"Do you wanna keep going?" He asked, his thumb hovering over the controller's 'x' button. It seemed as if time had frozen and Beca's reality had become exactly like the videogame at that moment.

**Continue? Nine, eight…**

"I think…I think that we should…"

* * *

"Beca, you've only sung one note for that entire song." Chloe stated, sending the tiny DJ a confused look. It was the following afternoon and they were at a Bellas rehearsal for which the rest of the girls had been excited, considering it was Chloe's return as a co-captain. However, the tiny DJ had been bemused since the begining. Beca cleared her throat, trying to camouflage the fact she had spent the song staring longingly at the redhead with a rather improvised reply.

"My throat was sore."

"Is your boyfriend distracting you?" Fat Amy asked, somewhat irritated by the situation.

"My boyfriend…?" Beca asked obliviously.

"I'll be quieter." Jesse's voice echoed from the benches, bringing the brunette back to reality. Amy sighed in frustration and Chloe's face twisted into a murderous expression for a split of second before she shook her head and regained her posture.

"All right, girls, let's go through the set once again and then we can rest."

* * *

After the rehearsal, Beca decided to take a walk through campus to try to clear her mind. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. At one point, she ran into Kimmy Jin, who, lamentably, was carrying her beloved bonsai tree. It inescapably fell to the ground. The small accident earned her the coldest death glare in the history of humankind, followed by an abrupt statement.

"You're a real inconvenience, _Beca._"

As the frustrated DJ entered her dorm, she was welcomed by the sight of Fat Amy sitting in front of her desk, her laptop open, and the one and only Aubrey Posen on the screen.

"What's going on?" She asked with a tired voice. Amy turned around to greet her with a wave.

"See…I was using your computer, taking to Bum-I mean, doing some research for a paper." Amy's face turned red for a short moment.

"My laptop is password-protected." Beca replied, suspicious.

"You call 'Titanium' a password?" The large blonde questioned. "You might as well have chosen 'Chloe' or 'redhead' or something equally obvious." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Aubrey here called on Skype. She wants to talk to you."

"Oh…okay." Beca said, internally nervous, as she replaced Amy in the office chair. The larger woman remained by her side, also looking at the screen. "Sup, Aubrey?"

_"Beca."_ The older woman greeted her quite professionally. _"Remember that talk we had a while ago?"_

"Yeah…what about it?"

_"I'll be direct. The whole galaxy knows you have a toner for Chloe."_ Aubrey began her speech. Beca opened her mouth to object, but the older woman glared at her. _"DO NOT protest. It's the truth, even if you can't say it out loud."_ The brunette crossed her arms on her chest defensively, but proceeded to listen. _"Anyway, everyone can tell, except for Chloe and Jesse. We have a tricky situation here."_

"No shit." Beca replied sarcastically.

_"I swear to the aca-gods, Mitchell, I'll turn off my computer."_

"Okay…okay! Sorry. Go on."

_"First things first: I need you to verbalize what you feel for my best friend. Then, and only then, we can think of what do to next."_

"Seriously?" Beca groaned. Aubrey stared firmly at her, expecting her to follow the task. "Fine. If it's so damn important for you to know…I might have a crush on her. There it is."

_"A 'crush'."_ Aubrey said, not sounding convinced.

"Yes, 'a crush'." Beca said through gritted teeth, beginning to feel annoyed. "Which I _might _have."

_"Might."_ Aubrey chuckled.

"Yes, 'might'. Jesus Christ, Posen." The petite girl hissed, while blushing furiously. "Why does it matter, anyway? It's not like she's interested in me. I mean, she hits on me all the time, but I'm pretty sure it's just for fun."

It was strange – confiding in Aubrey with her anguishing feelings. However, the older woman was one of the few who truthfully knew Chloe and how the ginger's mind worked, -conflicts form the previous year aside - so it was either that or talking to Chloe herself, which was just too risky for her.

_"Oh, you are **so** oblivious."_ Aubrey let out in a whisper. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

Aubrey sighed. _"Don't tell her I said this, she'd get pissed…but, believe me, it's not for fun."_

"R-really…?" The small woman gasped, incredulous, suddenly feeling too uncomfortable to look directly at the screen. "I thought she was with Tim…Tom…whatever his name is" She scoffed.

"Didn't you say she just broke up with him?" Amy inquired carelessly. Aubrey's eyes widened.

"Did she really?" Beca asked hopefully, looking up abruptly, a hint of a smile on her features.

"They had a huge fight or whatever." Amy declared.

_"Yes! But I didn't want Beca to know that, Amy!"_ Aubrey exclaimed in a high pitch, her voice blasting though the computer's speakers.  
"Yeah, I don't know what it is about that girl. Ever since last year-" The DJ began.  
_"Beca, I forbid you from hitting on Chloe as long as you're still with Jesse, since you haven't had the guts to break up with him yet."_ The fierce blonde interrupted_. "I will NOT tolerate you leading her on."  
_"Geez, Aubrey, do you really think I'd do something like that? It's Chloe we're talking about."  
_"We all know you're a total badass-DJ-wannabe, jerky-jerk who flees when she's scared, so yeah."_

"That's completely untrue."

_"Whatever! Chloe's had enough heartbreak in her life. Let's just leave it at that. Don't make a move on her unless you break up with your fake college boyfriend!"_

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about her. She's been driving me crazy." Beca said, leading her hands to her hair in agony, not paying attention to her friend's request.

_"Forget it, Beca!"_

* * *

"Guess who's drunk!" Fat Amy's voice startled a previously asleep Beca as she slammed the dorm's door open.

"I guess Amy" Beca uttered the answer through a tired groan as she rose from her bed, her brown hair messy.

"You guess right." The larger woman stated. "Were you actually sleeping?"

"I had just fallen asleep; your timing could not be more_ perfect._" The brunette replied sarcastically. Amy mumbled something about short people and their moodiness as she let herself fall on her bed face first. Beca sighed. "Are you really _that _drunk? I kinda need someone to talk to."

"I'm all ears." Amy said, slightly raising her head from her pillow.

"About earlier…when we talked to Aubrey. She's made me think." Beca led her hand to her hair, running her fingers through it and pulling it back in consequence; a nervous habit she had had since high school. "This Chloe thing…I don't know what to do."

There was no response. Assuming that her friend had fallen asleep due to the excess of alcohol in her system, Beca let out another deep sigh.

"I really like her, you know."

"Then you should break up with your fake college boyfriend." Amy's muffled voice revealed she had not fallen asleep, but was about to.

"And not just as friends." Beca went on, ignoring the blonde's statement.

"Then you should break up with your fake college boyfriend."

"It sucks."

"Theny'shouldbr…" Amy's voice finally faded into a whisper as she drifted to slumber.

"What?"

In that second, her phone beeped.

**You should break up with your fake college boyfriend – Posen**

* * *

**It's taken me longer to upload this chapter and I'm sorry. Now I'm on vacation, though, so I'll have more time to write.**

**I'd really like to know your opinion about this one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~angstylullaby**


End file.
